There are over 300 million business travelers worldwide who fly several times a year. According to the United States Department of Transportation, since 2010, there are over 600 billion domestic airline passengers every year, and over 150 billion international airline passengers every year (Bureau of Transportation Statistics T-100 Market data, Passengers www.transtats.bts.gov/ 17 Feb. 2016). Traveling can take up a large portion of a person's day. Travelers may choose to rest or sleep during traveling, but seating in commercial vehicles may not allow for restful sleep or comfort. Seats found in a vehicle, such as an airplane, automobile, bus, or train, can be uncomfortable for a passenger, as vehicle seats offer limited support for a user's head and neck.